


Apparentias

by Fougefique_Malefique



Series: Oikage Year ! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Established Relationship, Fantasy prompt, M/M, OiKageYear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fougefique_Malefique/pseuds/Fougefique_Malefique
Summary: — Mais- Tobio-chan, tu es bien sûr que-— Pour la énième fois Oikawa-san !





	Apparentias

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le fantasy prompt ! J’ai essayé d’écrire une fanfic dans un univers steampunk, c’est la première fois alors voilà (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎ N’hésitez pas à signaler les éventuelles fautes !

Paris, année 1888. 

La nuit est tombée, épais voile noir moucheté d'étoiles recouvrant l'entièreté du pays. Sur les pavés se dessinent les ombres des passants, découpées dans les reflets de lumière des becs de gaz. Les larges voies sont traversées par des automobiles à vapeur, des omnibus à quatre étages ainsi que des fiacres, tirés par des Umadō. Ces immenses chevaux, vêtus d'une armure de bronze richement décorée font l'objet de nombreuses admirations. Partout on chuchote, pointant du doigt le poli du métal finement ciselé, l'or des ornementations, qui se découpent en entrelacs dorés sur la surface sombre du bronze. Ils avancent d'un pas rapide et régulier, sans hésitation ni fatigue apparente. Cela fait pourtant des jours et des nuits qu'ils traînent les fiacres, traversant la ville de part en part sans manger, sans même boire une seule goutte d'eau. Seul leur ont été administré une dose d'imperium, un liquide ambré aux reflets d'ors et de carmins, qui coule dans leurs veines et leur donne cette incroyable force et endurance. Cette petite touche nostalgique des anciens transports attire l'attention des nombreux villégiateurs, venus visiter l'une des plus grandes villes industrielles du monde. Les rues sont encombrées de passants de tous âges, de tous genres et de toutes classes sociales; partout l'on se presse, les belles dames de Paris aux vêtements luxueux sous lesquels elles dissimulent leurs armes, les prolétaires au fusil chargé, les gamins qui jouent au cerceau et se faufilent entre les adultes avec espièglerie, un poignard accroché à leur ceinture.

Tous évoluent dans différentes directions, empruntant d'étroites venelles qui s'enfoncent entre les bâtiments de brique, grimpant aux nombreuses échelles qui mènent aux différents niveaux de la ville; les maisons, les usines, les petits commerces et les grands magasins se bousculent et s'entassent les uns contre les autres, formant un chaos ordonné percé d'ouvertures où se faufilent les ponts ferroviaires et, plus bas, les routes sans cesse empruntées par les transports en communs.  
Tout ce petit monde bondit, escalade, progresse avec une agilité transcendante, fait l'acrobate et joue à l'équilibriste sur le faîte des maisons. Cela semble sens dessus dessous, désordonné, et pourtant à l'instar d'un engrenage tout est à sa place, chaque pièce et chaque rouage permettant à l'autre de fonctionner, chacun s'affairant à ses affaires de jour et de nuit, animant les rues et remuant les moindres recoins de l'immense machine ronronnante qu'est Paris, la ville qui ne dort jamais. 

 

Plus bas, dans les profondeurs des égouts où  
croupissent les eaux usées et survivent les rats et les crocodiles, il règne un silence inquiétant, où se fait soudain entendre un bruit de pas. Oikawa et Kageyama progressent avec prudence, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les galeries lugubres aux murs moisis d'humidité. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de leur cible et une sensation désagréable s'installe dans le ventre d'Oikawa. Il jette à multiples reprises un coup d'oeil à son compagnon, hésitant à formuler ses inquiétudes à voix haute. Mais finalement, n'y tenant plus, il demande: 

— Tobio-chan, attend une seconde. 

Le dénommé Tobio s'arrête, les sourcils froncés. Oikawa inspire, rassemble tout son courage et hasarde:

— Tobio, est ce que tu es bien sûr de– 

— Vouloir t'accompagner ? Le coupe Tobio, roulant ostensiblement des yeux. Oui. Ma réponse est toujours oui. Tu m'as déjà posé la question quand on a choisi cette mission. Et tu me l'as redemandé lorsqu'on est parti de chez Iwaizumi-san. Et tu as recommencé, il y a à peine vingts minutes ! 

Oikawa reste un instant silencieux, perplexe. Radotait-il depuis le début, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? 

— Tant que ça ?

Tobio acquiesce, son œil bleuté scrutant Oikawa avec suspicion. 

— Il va falloir que ça cesse. Oikawa-san, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu n'es pas aussi tendu, d'habitude. Si quelque chose te perturbe, il faut me le dire tout de suite, ou je ne peux pas savoir. 

Oikawa soupire, passant sa main dans sa chevelure brune d'un geste nerveux. Il hésite encore un moment, contemplant l'expression fermée de Tobio, où il discerne néanmoins une lueur d'inquiétude luisant au fond de sa prunelle. Une pointe de culpabilité lui picote le cœur, et il décide de se lancer.

— Tobio, écoute, commence-t-il, le visage grave. Je te l'ai déjà dis, et je te le répète : cette mission n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes. 

Tobio fronce les sourcils, tente de formuler son désaccord : 

— Oikawa-san–

— La prime est plus grosse, certes, mais le risque n'en est que plus grand. Surtout pour toi. 

La mâchoire de Tobio se contracte.

— Oikawa-san– 

— Je sais que tu possèdes d'exceptionnelles capacités, continue-t-il, ne daignant même pas regarder son cadet, tu me l'as déjà maintes fois prouvé, mais... Il soupire, les yeux perdus dans la vague. Je vais être honnête: je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt à affronter ce qui nous attend. Avoue-t-il finalement. 

Tobio lui jette regard outré, et tente de s'exprimer à nouveau, pour être une énième fois interrompu (quelle ironie) par l'autre homme qui continue sur sa lancée, de plus en plus persuadé par sa propre idée.

— Il est encore temps de remonter, décrète-t-il en s'emparant de la main du plus jeune, je peux te déposer chez Iwa-chan et–

— Oikawa-san !

Tobio s'arrache de la poigne du jeune homme, le toisant d'un œil mauvais. Oikawa l'observe perplexe, n'ayant même pas remarqué l'agacement progressif de son cadet. Ce dernier s'approche de lui, jouant des poings contre son torse, et Oikawa ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.  
Il est sacrément fort pour un gamin de son âge !

— Toi, s'exclame rageusement Tobio, tu te plains que je ne t'écoute jamais, mais tu– tu fais la même chose de ton côté ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'accompagnerais, peu importe les risques, et même– même un nid de dragon ne me ferait pas reculer ! Alors– arrête de me materner, bon sang ! J'ai pas besoin d'un second Iwaizumi sur le dos !

Le volume montant en intensité à chaque parole prononcée, Tobio foudroie son aîné du regard, le motif gravé sur son Oculus Aes luisant d'un éclat vif, l'appareil de métal dissimulant son œil cliquetant furieusement, signe de forte agitation. Puis lentement, le cliquetis perd en vigueur, la lueur se fait moins intense, en accord avec la colère décroissante de Tobio. Celui-ci dévisage maintenant Tooru avec une expression proche de la supplique, ses poings serrés autour de la fabrique de son veston. Puis, d'une voix plus douce, plus triste, il chuchote:

— Je veux juste... si tu me laissais une chance !... Je ne serais pas un fardeau, Oikawa-san. Je-je peux t'être utile, je te le promet. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance ! A-après tout...  
son visage vire subitement au rose pivoine, et il toussote, tentant de reprendre contenance. Après tout, reprend-il, on est... on est partenaires, non ?

Le silence s'installe.  
Tobio retient son souffle et ferme les yeux, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il déteste labelliser la relation spéciale qui les unit, anxieux à l'idée de poser des mots sur quelque chose de si abstrait, si changeant et inexplicable, si exceptionnel. Sont-ils vraiment partenaires, au fond ? Il n'en sait rien. Il n'a jamais rien eu de comparable avec ce qu'il a à présent.

Mais il a déjà entendu Oikawa se référer ainsi à lui parfois, et il se demande si peut-être, ces mots peuvent être pris au sérieux.  
Mais le silence perdure et Tobio se met à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer ses paroles, Oikawa se met à glousser, saisissant de nouveau la main du plus jeune. Une lueur d'adoration dans le regard, il porte les doigts fins à ses lèvres, embrassant amoureusement la peau douce de son cadet.  

— Tu as raison Tobio-chan, murmure-t-il. Nous sommes partenaires. 

Il attire Tobio dans ses bras, joignant leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste, empreint de tendresse. Faisant fi de l'environnement peu propice aux démonstrations d'affection, ils restent serrés l'un contre l'autre durant de longues secondes, qui pourtant semblent toujours trop courtes à leurs yeux.

— C'est vrai, nous sommes partenaires, admet Oikawa, le menton posé sur la tête de son cadet. Mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, alors– si les choses tournent mal, promets-moi que–

Mais Oikawa n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tobio l'interrompt soudain, attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Son cadet entrouvre légèrement les lèvres, mêle leur langue et leur salive, et le baiser se fait presque érotique, la température de leur deux corps semblant contaminer l'air autour d'eux. Une nuée de papillons voltige dans le ventre de Tobio, et ses doigts, bien que tremblants, affermissent leur prise sur les épaules de son aîné. Puis il s'écarte finalement, les joues cramoisies, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, et traîne Oikawa par la main, grommelant une vague excuse pour expliquer son geste si surprenant venant de lui.

— Iwa-Iwaizumi-san m'a dit d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour te faire taire quand tu dis quelque chose de stupide. Et-et Matsukawa-san et Hanamaki-san m'ont conseillé de te frapper... sur la bouche... avec ma bouche. Pour t'empêcher de parler. 

Et on dirait bien que ça fonctionne, il songe intérieurement, son visage adoptant une teinte plus foncée. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san ont approuvé l'idée.

 

Ne se remettant toujours pas de ce baiser surprise, Oikawa ne peut que suivre Tobio sans protester, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues rosissantes. 

Iwa-chan... Makki... Mattsun...

Il peut encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, leur goût sucré, leur pression tendre.  
Ses joues s'empourprent davantage. 

... Soyez maudits ! 

 

                                  〜⓪〜

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils sont sous la surface. L'air est chaud et humide, la puanteur de plus en plus présente, et ils finissent par s'arrêter pour faire le point. 

— On approche du but, déclare Tobio, je le sens, mais je n'arrive pas à le localiser précisément. Si je retirais mon Oculus Aes quelques instants, je pourrais peut-être–

Mais Oikawa l'arrête d'un geste, secouant la tête en signe de désaccord. 

— Non laisse, je m'en occupe. Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues plus que nécéssaire. 

Tobio hésite, mais finit par acquiescer, et s'écarte légèrement pour laisser l'espace nécessaire au plus vieux. Oikawa retrousse la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, découvrant le cuir de son sensorem, où s'entrelacent un réseau de tubes fins comme des cheveux appelés capillaires artificiels remplis d'un liquide translucide, légèrement mauve.

Posant sa main contre le mur de briques, Oikawa inspire, se concentre. Du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son coude, il sent le mécanisme s'activer, la magie circulant dans les capillaires métalliques se mettant à bourdonner, lui transmettant les vibrations du mur. 

« un rat » détecte-t-il, captant les mouvements des plus petits rongeurs grâce à cet appareil. « un crocodile. Encore un rat. Un... gobelin ? »  
Il soupire, se met à perdre patience, mais subitement, une vibration bien particulière, plus longue et plus puissante que les autres lui traverse le bras, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de douleur mâtinée de triomphe.  
Il l'a trouvé. 

— Ça y est, affirme-t-il, détachant sa paume maintenant engourdie du mur. Il n'est pas très loin– à vingts pas de dragon environ. On peut y être en trente minutes, vingts si on court. Si tu peux tenir le rythme, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il malicieusement, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

— C'est quand tu veux ! Réagit Tobio, une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard. 

D'un même élan, ils s'élancent dans les galeries, évitant avec aisance les quelques petites créatures agressives qui feulent à leur passage. Les sources de lumière se font de plus en plus rares dans leur descente, et bientôt seule l'obscurité leur tient compagnie, tandis que l'écoulement continu des eaux toxiques se mêle au cliquetis des armes qu'ils dégainent. Les minutes passent, et ils finissent par atteindre une gigantesque ouverture percée à même le sol, où convergent toutes les eaux du secteur. L'odeur y est atroce, le vacarme assourdissant; l'eau rugit dans les énormes tuyaux fixés aux murs et au plafond, et qui descendent le long des parois humides de la cavité, large d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Oikawa et Kageyama observent le fond avec gravité.  
Ils savent ce qu'il leur reste à faire.  
Ils échangent un regard. 

« Prêt ? »  
« Si tu es prêt. »

Et soudain, ils sautent. Ils tombent à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'air siffle à leurs oreilles, leur fouette le visage, mais ils n'ont pas peur, plus maintenant. Ils sentent la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, réconfortante et galvanisante tout à la fois.  
Oikawa se concentre, attrape le bras de son cadet pour le tirer à lui. La cavité est profonde, parfois traversée par d'énormes tuyaux, sur lesquels gisent encore quelques malheureux qui n'ont pas su les contourner. Ensemble, Oikawa et Kageyama évitent les obstacles, se mouvant dans l'air avec aisance, comme s'ils volaient plus qu'ils ne tombaient.  
Enfin, le sol se rapproche. Un sol poisseux de sang, où gisent des carcasses d'hommes et d'animaux aux os brisés par la chute. Mais les deux chasseurs savent comment s'y prendre. La main serrée dans celle d'Oikawa, Tobio sort un révolver, dont il charge le barillet d'une seule balle gravée d'une rose des vents, qui scintille dans l'obscurité d'un éclat bleu électrique. Une demi-seconde lui suffit pour viser le sol et appuyer sur la détente; la balle file, troue le pavé sans un bruit. Mais, pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, une gerbe de lumière aveuglante illumine soudain la pierre, et un vent violent se lève, ralentissant la chute des deux jeunes hommes. Ils atteignent le sol avec une grace féline, les bras d'Oikawa toujours serrés autour de Tobio. Au fond du large puits, de vielles lampes sont accrochées au plafond, clignotant et projetant leur lumière blafarde sur le sol maculé de sang séché et jonché d'ossements. Oikawa s'accroupit, effleure la surface pierreuse et porte à ses yeux ses doigts poisseux de sang. Du sang frais. 

— Il est passé par ici il y a peu de temps. Conclut-il, essuyant sa main sur son manteau. Il est sans doute trop occupé à se nourrir pour s'occuper du bruit que l'on a fait, mais restons prudents. Ton œil est opérationnel ? 

Tobio tâte son appareil qui se met à cliqueter, et les fines lames courbes qui recouvrent son œil se rétractent instantanément. Dessous se révèle un cercle de verre poli serti d'une rosace de métal finement ciselée. Les fils noirs et dorés, minces comme des cheveux se croisent et s'entrecroisent aux mêmes points de chaque côté de la figure avec une incroyable précision; c'est un véritable travail d'orfèvre, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, mais cet élément n'est pas qu'une simple décoration.  
Sous le verre, la magie vibre à l'intérieur de son œil, présente en si grande quantité qu'elle amplifie la couleur de son iris. Cette énergie si particulière bourdonne d'impatience, tentant de se frayer un chemin et de libérer toute sa puissance, seulement restreinte par l'alliage anti-magie qui constitue la rosace de cuivre.  
Tobio passe à plusieurs reprises sa main devant ses yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis se retourne vers son aîné. 

— Affirmatif. 

Oikawa sourit d'un air satisfait. 

— Alors finissons-en rapidement et retournons vite à la surface. 

Ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps.  
Quelques minutes leur suffisent pour atteindre une usine souterraine de traitements des eaux, où se déversent les eaux usées du secteur. Le fracas du liquide jeté dans le bassin est noyé sous le ronronnement bruyant des machines, dont les énormes rouages tournent incessamment, d'énormes tuyaux crachant des nuages de vapeur brûlants. Mais l'immense engin, aussi impressionnant soit-il, n'est pas ce qui met en alerte les deux jeunes hommes. Ils plaquent leur main contre la bouche de l'autre, se cachant derrière une des structures de métal. Les yeux écarquillés, Tobio se penche, observe la créature qui ne semble pas les avoir remarqués. Grondant et vrombissant, la créature haute comme trois chevaux plonge son énorme gueule dans les entrailles d'un crocodile, déchirant la peau écailleuse de ses longues dents acérées comme des couteaux. Ses mouvements brusques secoue la chair ensanglantée qui la recouvre, de longs lambeaux de peau décomposée se détachent de son corps, et Tobio découvre avec une fascination malsaine ce qui se cache dessous : un véritable réseau de vaisseaux sanguins artificiels, dans lesquels coule un liquide sombre, aux reflets d'or terne et de bordeaux. 

— Tobio, chuchote Oikawa avec empressement. Rappelle-toi bien du plan: on se glisse derrière lui pendant qu'il est occupé et– 

Brusquement, le bruit de mastication cesse. Le monstre relève vivement la tête, renifle l'air avec agitation: il a senti quelque chose. Sa tête pivote lentement: ses yeux, sans pupilles et couleur orange sanguine se posent sur l'œil de Tobio, protégé par le cercle de verre.  
Une seconde s'écoule, et Oikawa tire violemment Tobio vers lui; la mâchoire proéminente du monstre se referme sur du vide et le bruit de ferraille résonne dans l'air. Il se tient maintenant tout près d'eux, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Kageyama une seconde plus tôt. Aussitôt ils passent à l'offensive, une pluie de balles s'abattant sur la créature. Tobio vise avec précision ses yeux, là où réside sa principale puissance, ou du moins la plus accessible. Mais les balles sont inefficaces, ricochent contre les paupière de laiton pare-balle et ne servent qu'à énerver leur adversaire. La gueule ouverte et les griffes dehors, le monstre fait claquer ses mâchoires et balance ses lourdes pattes, Kageyama et Oikawa n'esquivant que de peu ses coups puissants. Mais ils sont plus rapides, plus agiles et se servent de cet avantage, attaquant et évitant sans faiblir, tailladant la chair à vif du monstre. Devant ces deux adversaires, la bête ne sait plus où donner de la tête, la faim et la douleur l'aveuglant et la rendant plus confuse, mais aussi plus imprévisible. Ses coups deviennent aléatoires, frappant le sol et les machines avec une force décuplée par la rage, et les deux chasseurs reculent, conscients de leur mort certaine si un coup parvenait à les atteindre de plein fouet. Ils tentent de prendre de la hauteur, s'approchant de l'échelle de fer fixée à une des machines. Tobio monte en premier et Oikawa le couvre, alternant tirs de fusil mitrailleur et lancers précis de shuriken, dont les lames enduites de poison transpercent la peau meurtrie de la bête qui hurle au contact du liquide corrosif sur sa chair ensanglantée. Un instant Tooru jette un coup d'œil vers Tobio, voulant s'assurer qu'il est parvenu sain et sauf hors de portée du monstre; cet instant d'inattention lui coûte cher, et il réagit trop tard à l'attaque de la bête : une griffe lui effleure le dos, transperçant le cuir de son veston et creusant une longue et profonde entaille dans sa chair.

L'impact l'envoie valser plusieurs mètre plus loin, et il pousse un cri de douleur, peinant à se relever. Mais déjà la bête est sur lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, son odeur putride envahissant ses narines. Oikawa serre les dents et pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline, balance sa jambe dans un ultime effort; surprise, la créature n'a pas le temps de réagir : la lame cachée dans sa botte transperce son œil dans un bruit de déchirement atroce, le sang mêlé à l'imperium s'écoulant hors de son orbite et éclaboussant la joue d'Oikawa. La créature hurle de douleur et de rage, balançant sa gueule de tous côtés; son œil unique toise Oikawa avec une haine teintée de folie, et elle brandit son énorme patte, prête à écraser le corps tout entier du jeune homme.

Une détonation retentit.

Une balle file dans un sifflement strident, frôle la joue d'Oikawa, se faufile dans un minuscule interstice, pénètre le corps et déchire les organes de la bête. Entre deux roues dentelées elle se glisse et atteint enfin son cœur: le verre renforcé se craquelle, le bronze se fissure, puis le réservoir explose, répandant le sang oxydé dans le corps du monstre. Celui-ci titube, les rouages à l'intérieur de son corps cessant graduellement de fonctionner, le sang dans ses veines ne circulant plus, et le réseau artificiel se vidant peu à peu de son carburant, ne laissant là qu'une carcasse vide, qui s'affaisse sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant de ferraille.  
Le monstre est mort. 

Le souffle erratique, Tobio contemple son œuvre, son œil gauche libéré du dispositif anti-magie qui l'entravait. La magie irradie de sa prunelle, lui conférant une acuité visuelle hors du commun: perché à vingts mètres du sol, il peut pourtant percevoir le moindre détail de la scène se déroulant en bas, le mouvement régressif du biomécanisme de la créature, le léger tremblement de ses muscles, l'écoulement du sang dans son corps ravagé. Tout cela, il est capable de le distinguer par les minuscules interstices du corps de la bête, qui expire sous ses yeux un dernier souffle tremblant avant de s'effondrer, une mare de sang se formant autour de son cadavre.  
Tobio soupire de soulagement. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Oikawa, qui le fixe déjà de ses yeux écarquillés. Il sait que Tooru ne peut pas lire son expression à cette distance, mais il lui sourit tout de même, simplement heureux de le savoir sain et sauf. Puis, fermant lentement ses yeux fatigués, il lâche enfin prise, ses muscles l'abandonnant à une chute sûrement mortelle.  
Il a utilisé son œil et libéré son pouvoir, et il en paye maintenant le prix.  
Mais, tandis qu'il sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience, il lui semble entendre le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles.

 

〜⓪〜

 

Il fait frais à l'extérieur. Oikawa inspire profondément et se délecte de cet air–pur, peut être pas, mais certainement plus respirable que les remugles des égouts. 

— Tu as vu ça, Tobio ? On est enfin dehors ! 

Un grognement à moitié étouffé lui est servit en guise de réponse, et Oikawa glousse, raffermissant sa prise sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Il étouffe un juron à la douleur lancinante dans son dos, et amorce un mouvement pour continuer d'avancer.

— Je veux descendre. 

Oikawa s'arrête, perplexe. 

— Hum ? Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. 

Mais Tobio opine vivement du chef, l'air sûr de lui. Alors Tooru le dépose délicatement par terre, veillant à garder une main sur lui au cas où il s'effondrerait. L'adolescent vacille quelques instants et se raccroche à la chemise d'Oikawa pour retrouver son équilibre, relevant la tête en quête d'approbation.

— Bon, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais si tu as le moindre mal de tête, préviens-moi tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues plus que nécéssaire. Lui rappelle Oikawa. 

Tobio hoche vivement la tête. 

— Oui. Et... merci. Pour... enfin... merci !

Il s'incline profondément, faisant tomber sa casquette gavroche dans le processus. Oikawa laisse échapper un petit rire, ramassant et époussetant le couvre-chef.

— Y a pas de quoi. Il répond tranquillement, replaçant l'habit rapiécé sur la tête de son cadet. Je te remercie aussi, partenaire. 

Tobio rougit à l'entente du surnom, baisse la tête pour échapper au regard sûrement moqueur d'Oikawa. Au moins, il ne peut pas le voir : un épais bandage trempé dans un mélange de huile de pavot et d'extrait de belladone recouvre ses yeux, endormant ses yeux et par extension sa magie, l'empêchant de le vider de toute son énergie. Oikawa le lui avait fabriqué après l'avoir secouru, faute d'avoir pu trouver son ancien appareil.

C'est Iwaizumi-san qui ne va pas être content. Songe subitement Tobio en se rappelant son Oculus Aes tombé dans le bassin. C'est lui qui le lui a fabriqué après tout. Il ne manque pas de partager ses pensées avec Oikawa, qui écarte sa remarque d'une onomatopée fortement dédaigneuse. (À savoir, « umph ») 

— Iwa-chan n'est jamais content de toute façon. Déclare-t-il, avançant aux côtés de Tobio. 

La réponse de ce dernier est simple et honnête. 

— C'est pas vrai. C'est juste toi qui es super chiant. 

— Tobio-chan ! Je ne suis pas– je suis une personne très agréable, je te ferais dire ! Et puis, qui t'a appris ce mot extrêmement grossier ? 

— Toi ? Tu le dis tout le temps quand tu t'énerves. 

— Ah. Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas une raison ! 

Les joues gonflées, il continue de se chamailler avec son cadet, adoptant des arguments si peu constructifs que seul leur apparence permet de déterminer leur écart d'âge. Tobio ne participe qu'à moitié au débat, prenant simplement plaisir à entendre la voix d'Oikawa quand il ne peut pas le voir.

Mais soudain, le silence se fait.

Depuis l'étroite venelle où ils sont remontés, Oikawa distingue les panneaux rutilants des fiacres, guidés par les cadavres ambulants. C'est ainsi qu'il les appelle, et il frémit d'horreur à la pensée de ce qui se trouve sous ces artifices de bronze verni. Une carcasse, avec un peu de chance. Mais bien souvent, le pauvre cheval reste à l'agonie, forcé d'avancer et de maintenir la cadence malgré les cuivres qui l'alourdissent et le broient, tandis que les rouages à l'intérieur de son corps s'activent sans cesse, déchirant un peu plus ses organes à chaque mouvement.  
Oikawa sent dans sa poche la preuve de leur mission accomplie, un morceau de métal gravé, frappé du sceau de la société responsable de l'état de l'animal des égouts. Tout le monde connaît ce motif. Le même brille sur le front des Umadō.  
Pauvre bête, songe Oikawa, s'autorisant un court instant de regret.  
Soudain, une petite main saisit timidement la sienne, et il se retourne, surpris. Tobio garde obstinément la tête baissée, dissimulant son visage sous sa casquette gavroche; il tremble légèrement, les joues rouges, incertain de savoir quoi faire à présent. Un sourire se dessine peu à peu sur le visage d'Oikawa, et il entrelace leurs doigts, embrassant délicatement son front, sa joue et ses lèvres, qu'il effleure du bout des siennes avec tendresse. Puis, au creux de son oreille, il murmure: 

— Rentrons à la maison, Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voici l’os du mois de février (quoi ? On est en mars ? Shhhh)  
> j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler si il y a des fautes, et à me donner vos critiques (positives ou négatives, je prend tout tant qu'elles sont constructives !)  
> Et merci d'avoir lu cet OS !
> 
> Edit: j’ai finalement décidé d’en faire une série plutôt qu’un seul travail ^^


End file.
